Derived Temporal Tangent Universe
Derived Temporal Tangent Universe '('DTTU) is a term to describe the unique universe(s) derived from the macrouniverse of Mobile Suit Gundam Legacy, denoted by each universe's specific timeline of events. In terms of the Gundam Universe as a whole, it's a general reference to a known Gundam Timeline. List of Known Derived Temporal Tangent Universes Each DTTU is labled primarily according to the order each were discovered by Maistral Zeraldi with a two-digit denotation. Maistral would shortspeak these labels as simply "Universe" followed by the denotation, simply because he found saying the entire name to be "overlengthy" and the acronym "audiably difficult". Later, after observing each universe having a unique calendar year dating system, he introduced a sub-label derived from it. *'DTTU-00: " " Universe' : Though technically it is the sixth universe discovered by him, since it held the calendar year dating system "Anno Domini" (A.D.) rather than changing it like other previous universes, Maistral hypothesized this universe might be the closest to the original macrouniverse, and thusly denoted it as "00". However, no evidence of any kind, either concrete, tangeable, or otherwise, outside of maintaining the A.D. calendar year dating system has been found since, which later leads Maistral to believe this fact to be a "statistical happenstance" (i.e. an improbable coincidence): nevertheless, he kept the denotation out of good practice, in case of a change should evidence arise. *'DTTU-01: " " Universe' : It is the first universe discovered by Maistral, and thus was denoted "01". He found it to be the most active of the DTTUs discovered so far, opting to keep the denotation to this universe regardless of another gaining consideration. He would later use this universe's event timeline as the primary reference to other newly witnessed events to determine the existence of other DTTUs. *'DTTU-02: " " Universe' : It is the second universe discovered by Maistral, denoted as "02". He made this discovery only after studying the events of DTTU-01 more closely and realizing the fundamental differences against the events of this universe. This discovery led Maistral to the theoretical conclusion of multiple DTTUs and the invocation of the DTTU denotation schema used hereafter. *'DTTU-03: " " Universe' : It is the third universe discovered by Maistral, denoted as "03". Compared to previous DTTUs, this universe is the first to show "regressive properties" with respect to civil culture. Maistral later concluded: with each DTTU, there may exists a cultural gap or disjunction between plantetary civilizations on Earth and interstellar civilzations. *'DTTU-04: " " Universe' : It is the fourth universe discovered by Maistral, denoted as "04". It is also the first universe to exhibit several duplicated aspects seen in other DTTUs, which spawns Maistral's first investigations into "re-integration" possiblities. *'DTTU-05: " " Universe' : It is the fifth universe discovered by Maistral, denoted as "05". While discovered late into the planning of Maistral's chrono-dimensional re-integration operation, he took a particular notice on the escalation and frequency of its event timeline, becoming second only to DTTU-01 in activity. *'DTTU-06: " " Universe' : Although denoted as "06", this universe was not discovered, but created as a resulting bi-product of Maistral's chrono-dimensional re-integration attempt - "Operation: Uni-Quanti". The aftermath of the abortion mid-way through the operation generated an artificial universe based on the stable reminances, which would later be used to self-develop its own unique event timeline. Though this timeline reflects the intended integration of the other DTTU timelines, it falls severely short in achieving a full re-integration: nevertheless, as both a matter of responsibility and a looming fear of its fragility, Maistral continues to closely monitor this universe and its growing event timeline. *'DTTU-07: " " Universe' : It is the seventh universe discovered by Miastral, denoted as "07". It's the first universe to exhibit a "Martian-based" civilization, as opposed to the "Space Colony" civilization standard displayed in previous DTTUs. It is shortly after the discovery of this universe that Maistral begins the "Chi-Kai Initiative".